School Days
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: When Deryn Sharp accepted her friends' dare to talk to the new boy at school, she hadn't meant to fall head over heels in love with him. But, of course, that's what happened. And it didn't really help that he didn't know if she was a boy or a girl. Modern day AU. Dalek, one-sided Lalek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola peoples of Earth and otherwise. Here's my new fic- don't ask where it came from. Bramblepool was writing some Dalek fic and I randomly said, "What would happen if Deryn went up to Alek and proposed to him?" So, yeah, this happened. Thanks to my sister for listening to me rant about my stories that she really doesn't care about, and to AngelRulesTheWorldWeLiveIn for writing about half of this first part. Anyway, hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Scott Westerfeld and whoever we reference.**

* * *

Chapter One

Deryn Sharp was talking with her friends about sports and whatnot when she first caught sight of the new kid. From across the yard, she noticed three things about him. One, he was gorgeous. Two, he was stepping out of a bright red stretched limo that bore a foreign flag she vaguely remembered from World Studies class. Three, he was gorgeous.

"So, I was watching the game, right?" said Deryn's best guy friend, Eugene Newkirk. "And the MVP was just about to make the winning goal when—"

"Whoa, that guy is hot," Deryn suddenly interrupted him.

Newkirk, slightly offended at being cut off, turned to look at the boy Deryn was ogling at.

"New kid?" Deryn's not-so-friend, Harold Fitzroy, guessed.

Deryn shrugged. "I guess so. He looks…different."

"American," Newkirk entered. **(A/N: That's a reference, btw, to one of Angel's stories called Drabbles of a Newkirk; check it out, it's amazing)**

No matter who he was or where he was from (though Deryn would bet her place on the football team **(A/N: meaning soccer, of course) **that he was not American), the boy they were staring at was definitely not someone they knew.

He was currently being escorted out of the "car" by a dramatically mustachioed man who looked like he was only there to get his next paycheck. The boy had reddish-brown hair that fell in just the right way across his forehead, and deep forest-green eyes that held both the gleam of adventure and a hint of sadness. Deryn was now staring at him in a very intense (albeit stalkerish) way. For some reason, she wanted nothing more than to make that sadness go away, whatever it took.

"Go talk to him," Newkirk said, out of the blue.

"Yeah! No way," Deryn replied in her most sarcastic tone.

"Oh, come on, D," Newkirk insisted. "You like him."  
"Newkirk, just because I think he's hot does _not _mean I like him."

"Suuuuure."

Deryn looked back at the new boy. His escort was saying something, but Deryn wasn't close enough to hear. The boy nodded and the guardian left, presumably to check him in. Deryn clenched her fists in annoyance that she was too cowardly to go up to him and introduce herself, now that he was alone.

"I dare you to go talk to him," Fitzroy suddenly said.

Deryn spun around to face him and Newkirk. They were wearing identical Cheshire cat grins. Being her closest friends, the two unfortunately knew she could never pass up a dare. And even more unfortunately for Deryn, they knew she could not stop the dare from escalating.

"Well, I dare you to go ask him out," Newkirk said, proud of himself for think it up. Barking idiot.

Deryn groaned inwardly, but the boys weren't done yet.

"Not good enough," Fitzroy mused. "I double dog dare you to go ask him to prom."

"I have a better idea," Newkirk stated. "I triple dog dare you to go up to newbie over there… and propose!"  
The boys had dared Deryn to do a lot of crazy stuff over the years, but this definitely took first place for most insane.

"But I don't even know his name!" Deryn protested, her Scottish accent becoming more prominent like it always did when her emotions ran high.

"So find out," suggested Fitzroy and Newkirk simultaneously.

Deryn glanced back at the boy, who was now standing awkwardly as he was ignored by everyone passing by. Deryn turned back to her friends and sighed. "Fine."

The boys cheered and exchanged high-fives. Deryn stuck her tongue out at them, then took a deep breath and turned towards her… future fiancée.

"Good luck, D," Newkirk called.

"Shut up," Deryn called back, sending her friends into hysterical laughter.

Deryn clenched her fists in determination and strode forward to the new boy who looked just as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi," Deryn said awkwardly when she first approached.

The boy jumped a little and turned to her. "Um… hi," he said nervously.

Deryn glanced back at her friends, who were making "keep going" motions at her. The girl sighed and turned back.

"Listen," she began. "Do you want to get married? Wait—first, what's your name?"

"Um… Alek." The boy sounded scared and slightly disturbed by Deryn's presence.

"Great," Deryn continued. "Alek—do you want to get married?"

Alek looked around him, as if hoping for someone to help get him out of this. Then he awkwardly replied, "Um…not really, no."

Although half-expecting the answer, Deryn's heart sank. But she kept a straight face and said, "Cool. See you."

And with that, she walked away.

As she walked back to her friends, Deryn felt her face turn red. She'd made a complete fool out of herself, as she'd half-known she would, and it was all barking Newkirk's fault.

"Nice, D," Newkirk commented as she came up to them, holding up his hand for a high-five.

Instead, Deryn punched the boy hard in the shoulder and continued walking past.

"You missed," Newkirk called after her, rubbing his shoulder.

"I meant to!" Deryn called back.

Once her friends were out of sight, Deryn sighed.

_Now _how was she gonna get Alek to talk to her again?

* * *

Alek watched curiously as the two boys laughed at their friend walking away.

The young Austrian wasn't sure what he thought of his new school just yet. Volger hadn't let him explore much.

The people, though, he already had an opinion on. They'd been quite rude, not stopping to say hello or even acknowledge that Alek was there. Until that one girl, of course. Or was it a boy? Alek couldn't really tell. The…_person_ had short hair and a rather deep voice, but also had fine, feminine features and had…_proposed_ to him, of course.

That was the one thing that confused Alek the most. Did people _do _that in England? Did they just go up to a stranger and propose?

Alek didn't think so. It just didn't work that way, right? His parents' proposal had been quite different, he knew. They'd been alone in a romantic place, with no one around them; plus, they'd known each other for years, of course, before his mother asked the question.

He and…_it _had just barely met. Alek didn't even know its name.

Sighing in both confusion and exhaustion (he was still jet-lagged from the long plane ride yesterday), Alek sat on the edge of a fountain by the entrance to wait for Volger.

Unfortunately, before his escort could show up, Alek was visited by someone else.

Two someones, actually.

"Oi! You're the new kid, eh?" a voice asked.

Alek looked up to see the two boys who'd been with Alek's proposer earlier. The shorter of the two was the one who'd spoken, so Alek addressed him. "Yes. I'm Alek."

The boy held out his hand. "The name's Newkirk. Call me Eugene if you have a death wish."

Although Alek shook the boy's hand, he was very confused. People didn't actually _wish _for death around here…did they?  
"I'm Harold Fitzroy," the other boy said. "You can call me either, but call him Eugene—" he jerked his thumb towards Newkirk, "—and you'll actually get some respect around here."

Newkirk rolled his eyes and hit Fitzroy playfully. Alek continued to be confused.

That's when Volger decided to rejoin them. "Aleksandar, who are these…_boys_?"

Alek looked down at the ground and muttered in German, "Sorry, Volger. I was just getting acquainted."

"Right," Volger muttered; then switched back to English. "Come along, then. You're to have a meeting with the headmaster."

Alek stood to leave, but Newkirk stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait," the boy said. "You speak _two _languages?"

"Six, actually," Alek replied; then walked off with Volger before either of the boys could say anymore, although Alek could tell they were staring at him in amazement.

As he walked toward the main office building, Alek smiled to himself. He was starting to think he was going to like this school.

* * *

**A/N: Sure, Alek. Let's see how that goes. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter. The next one will come as soon as possible. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola peoples. I wasn't gonna update again for awhile, but then you guys gave me such great feedback, so I decided to give you a quick update. I hope you like this chapter, and please review! Huge thanks to everyone who did so far :)**

**Warning: I know absolutely nothing about British schools and I'm too lazy to go call my friends who _do _know about them and ask questions. So, just bear with me for this chapter. I'm basing the school off of a random American high school, even though it's specifically stated that it's in England. Any British people out there, don't hate my failures. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Two

As Alek followed Volger into the school, he thought about Newkirk, Fitzroy, and their…_interesting _friend.

At Alek's old school, in Austria, everyone had been some sort of nobility: foreign counts' sons or rich ambassadors' daughters. Alek was just the son of a man who'd gotten lucky and made a few million. Alek hadn't had many friends back in Austria. Just one…before she left.

But those boys. And their gender-confused companion. Could they count as Alek's friends? They'd been the first to talk to him. Alek wasn't sure if that meant anything or not.

"What happened out there?" Volger growled in German as they walked down the corridor. "What did those boys want?"

"It was nothing," Alek assured him, "just two boys introducing themselves. They were quite kind, actually."

Volger gave him a disapproving look. "Your father wouldn't want you to make friends with just anyone, Aleksandar," he scolded.

"My father would want me to make friend—period," Alek muttered. Volger opened his mouth to comment, but Alek interrupted him. "Now, aren't I supposed to see the headmaster?"

The man glared at him; then shook his head. "I made that up to get you away from those _commoners_—"

"We're _all _commoners, Volger!" Alek snapped, unable to take it anymore. "We always have been! Just because Father was rich did _not _make us royalty! I learned that in Austria."  
Before Volger could say anything, Alek stomped away, trying to hide the tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Although she'd deny it to anyone who asked, Deryn was spying on Alek.

When he'd gone inside the school, she'd immediately snuck in through the back to watch him. She'd seen him arguing with that mustachioed man, although she had no idea what they'd said—they'd been talking in some foreign language.

Deryn watched as Alek stomped angrily away form the other man. She was shocked to see that he seemed to be crying, and her heart panged to see the sadness in his eyes increase.

Just as Alek was about to pass right by her, Deryn went up to him.

"Alek, hey!" she greeted him. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice, as he had before, but then quickly wiped his tears away and nodded in greeting. "Listen, Alek," Deryn continued. "I never really got to introduce myself when we were…talking." She awkwardly held out her hand. "I'm Deryn."

She hoped she'd imagined it, but Deryn _thought _she saw Alek cringe a bit at her name. Then he shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Deryn."

Deryn grinned, but quickly stopped. She didn't want to look like she was mooning over him. Because she wasn't! Openly!

"So, uh, where are you heading? You looked like you were in a hurry," Deryn said to avoid awkwardness.

Alek blushed and refused to meet her eyes. "No, uh…I was just…there were some…family troubles."

"Oh. Sorry." Was that mustachioed man Alek's da then? Deryn wondered. She hoped not. He didn't look like an easy man to live with.

Alek and Deryn were both silent for a moment. Then, Deryn asked, "Do you have your schedule?" Alek shook his head. "Oh," Deryn said. "Well, Mr. Rigby will probably be able to give you one. He's the homeroom teacher for the sophomore class—we're not big enough to have more than one. **(A/N: In other words, I was too lazy to think of who else could be a good homeroom teacher) **So, we'll at least have that class together."  
"Good," Alek replied. "We can…get to know each other."

Deryn nodded. "And I can introduce you to my friends."

"Yes, I uh… already met Mr. Newkirk and Mr. Fitzroy," Alek said awkwardly. "They were…interesting characters."

Deryn sighed. Those barking boys! Of course they'd ruin everything! "Aye, well, that's just them. My other friends aren't nearly as bad."

"Good," Alek muttered. "Good."

* * *

Alek met the other friends in homeroom.

Darrryn (as he called it in his mind, since he wasn't sure if it was spelled Darren—a boy's name—or Deryn—a girl's name) had led Alek down the hall to their shared homeroom class, claiming they'd be in "barking dead trouble" if they didn't get there "barking fast."

On their way there, an older boy speed-walked past them. Darrryn grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Jaspert, hey! This is Alek."

The boy, Jaspert, grinned at Alek and grabbed his hand, shaking it excitedly. "Nice to meet you, Alek," he said in an accent similar to Darrryn's. "Now, sorry, Darrryn, but I gotta go. Cap'n wants to see me."

Darrryn rolled its eyes. "Good luck!" it called as Jaspert continued down the hall.

Darrryn turned back to Alek. "That's my brother," it explained. "He's in our class too."

"Oh, you two are twins?" Alek asked.

Darrryn laughed. "Nah, he's a good three years older than me."

Alek frowned in confusion. "But, then, how—"

"Kindergarten didn't agree with him," Darrryn explained softly. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Alek nodded. "Alright, and who's the captain?"

"Our headmaster. He was a navy captain in some war and he never lets us forget—Blisters! We're gonna be late!"

Darrryn grabbed Alek's arm and dragged him along, ending the conversation abruptly.

They raced through the halls of the school until they reached room 309, Mr. Rigby's class.

And that's when Alek saw her.

"Lilit?" he exclaimed.

The girl spun around, eyes wide. She was as beautiful as ever and looked just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"_Aleksandar Hohenberg, what in the name of everything that makes sense are you doing here_?" Lilit growled.

Alek grinned. "We moved!" he told her. "Isn't it wonderful? You and I can be together again!"

Lilit glanced at Darrryn, who did nothing to interrupt the reunion. The girl turned back to Alek. "Alek, you, uh…didn't come to England _just _to see me, right?"

Alek frowned. "No, of course not. Why would I do that? I didn't even know you were here."

Before Lilit could reply, Newkirk and Fitzroy—having overheard the conversation—came over to them. "Wait a minute, do you two _know _each other?" Newkirk asked.

Lilit rolled her eyes. "_No, _Eugene, I'm Facebook friends with his pet _llama_."

Alek frowned in confusion. "Lilit, I believe you've got it a bit muddled. You see, _I'm _Facebook friends with _your _pet llama. Remember? He also follows me on Twitter."

Lilit sighed and facepalmed. "No, Alek. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," Alek muttered.

Before the five of them could try to rescue themselves from this awkward situation, the schoolbell rang (reminding Alek way too much of a fire alarm for his liking) and the high-schoolers took their seats.

Noticing Lilit sitting as far away from him as possible, Alek wondered if something was wrong between the two of them.

But he shook off the feeling. It was probably nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I had that chapter written for ages, but then I decided a couple days ago to rewrite it cuz I pretty much hated all but a few parts of it. The rewrite took forever! Just saying! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Pretty please review!**


End file.
